


Hands

by solarcap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, idk how to tag pls help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcap/pseuds/solarcap
Summary: Chanyeol finds a man sitting on his favourite spot and he learns a little more about his sketches.





	Hands

Chanyeol has a thing for cafés. Maybe because of its ambiance or it could also be because of his never ending cravings for espresso almost every morning. There’s one particular café that he always go to every Sunday. It brings him back memories from when he was still in college; sitting in a corner by the big windows where the sun perfectly shines. It’s one of his favourite spots especially when cramming during exam. 

When he gets to the café, his usual empty spot is occupied by another man. The stranger is absently looking out the window as if he’s waiting for something or someone. Chanyeol observes him from afar, carefully studying his features. 

“Can I help you?” the stranger gives him a confused look. Has he been staring for that long? He scratches his head and mumbles a “sorry” before walking towards him.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that… um. It just happened that you were sitting on my usual spot. You don’t have to move, really. I can go somewhere else. Sorry for star—“

“It’s fine. You can sit on the chair across from me. I don’t mind” the stranger smiles.

“really? thanks—“

“Baekhyun. My name’s Baekhyun”

“Thanks, Baekhyun”. Chanyeol quickly settles himself across Baekhyun. Although he prefers being alone on the table, he thinks this will do for today. As he placed his laptop on the table, he noticed a small sketchpad that Baekhyun has been holding.

“It’s rude to keep staring, you know..” Baekhyun says, clutching the sketchbook to his chest.

“I didn’t mean to. I also really like sketching and the fact that you had a sketchbook just caught my attention,” he returns to staring at his laptop. Perhaps he can avoid the awkward situation this way.

Baekhyun giggles all of a sudden before placing the sketchpad back down to the table. “I’m just kidding. You wanna see what I drew?”

Chanyeol looks at him with his big bright eyes, almost like a puppy given a treat. Baekhyun finds it cute. 

He can only describe Baekhyun’s sketches as mesmerizing.. He finds sketches of eyes, lips and hands. He’s in awe at how detailed each of them were; from the small cracks on the lips to the veins on the hand, Baekhyun seemed to have captured the realness of it. As he flips to the very last page, he finds an unfinished sketch of a hand.

“You’re really into sketching hands, huh?” he looks at Baekhyun only to find the man smiling fondly at him, eyes crinkling. 

“Someone very important to me told me that the hand is a very interesting part of the body. You know why?” he doesn’t wait for Chanyeol to respond.

“In general, it symbolizes strength, power and protection. The hand gestures also vary in symbol. For example, hand on the heart can mean love and adoration” Baekhyun explains as he adjusts his thick-rimmed glasses so it sits comfortably on his ears.

—————————————————

_“Do you know what the hand symbolizes?” he mutters pulling the other’s hand towards his lips, planting a small kiss._

_“What?” Baekhyun stares at him lovingly. He takes a mental note to sketch the way the other’s lips curl into a smile._

_“Strength, power and protection” he takes Baekhyun’s hand and intertwines it with his own before placing it on his chest right next to his heart._

_“I’ll never let you go” he pulls Baekhyun into a hug. Baekhyun can smell the strong scent of rose and the hug feels so warm, almost like home._

_“And i’ll always hold on to you,” Baekhyun looks up and tries to get the other look at him in the eye. He then captures his lips and seals the promise._

—————————————————

“These seems to be very personal to you” 

“It is.”

They sit there in silence after. Chanyeol knows he should say something but he doesn’t know exactly what. Instead, he draws a small 'ㅅ' on the corner of the sketch.

Baekhyun giggles before asking what he was doing.

“That’s what you look like to me especially when I first saw you earlier. Hopefully it cheers you up” he says as he slides the sketchbook back to Baekhyun.

“I have a pile of sketchbooks at home. Before I left home today, my sister told me that I should take a look at them.. maybe it can trigger my memories. I have amnesia apparently”

Baekhyun looks at him with wide eyes, “Is that so?”

“My sister said it’s anterogade amnesia. I did a little research on it this morning. So this whole conversation that we’re having? I’m probably not going to remember it tomorrow” he sighs. Ever since he was a kid, he hated opening up to people let alone strangers but whatever.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I really hope that you get your memories back” Baekhyun says quietly.

He could only mutter a “yeah”. Chanyeol looks up on the ceiling then on the clock on the wall. He didn’t even notice that it has been 2 hours since he arrived. 

“Sorry, Baek. I have to get going. It was nice meeting you. I really hope that we meet again” he gets up hastily and puts back his laptop back in his bag. He just noticed that he didn’t even get any work done. Great.

“Me too. See you” He smiles as he continues to sketch.

“Once you’re finished, maybe you can show it to me” Chanyeol looks at him before walking towards the exit.

“Sure. Bye, Chanyeol” they waved at each other; almost like a goodbye and Baekhyun tries his best to avoid eye contact. 

Chanyeol gives him one final glance before walking out. He mentally takes note at the fact that he doesn’t remember telling the other man his name earlier. Perhaps they’ve met before? He could only shrug, maybe he’ll ask his sister once he gets home.

Baekhyun enjoys the remaining of the afternoon or at least he tries to. After another hour, he manages to complete the sketch. The ticking of the clock resonates throughout the café almost mimicking the sound of his pencil tapping on the table. He then bites his lip and contemplates whether to add the most important detail on his sketch. 

He etches a small “Loey” on the middle finger before closing his sketchbook.

This has been a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been sitting on my laptop for the past 2 weeks and i'm finally posting it hehe. It's also my first time writing an actual drabble so if you have any feedback then that would be great!
> 
> P.S. I wrote this for my two closest friends, Linda and Nada. love you uglies xo


End file.
